1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to an automatic golf ball placement apparatus. More specifically, the subject invention relates to an electromechanical assembly for automatically teeing golf balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical procedure for a golfer practicing hitting golf balls off a tee requires that the golfer each time prior to hitting a golf ball to bend over, pick up a golf ball, move to the tee, place the golf ball on the tee, straighten up, grip a golf club, and set his stance.
Various devices have been proposed by the prior art for automatically teeing golf balls. Typical of such devices is U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,964 to Kruger. However, these types of devices require that the device be permanently installed into a designated hitting venue, i.e., a driving range. In addition, the installation of such devices leads to complicated designs compromising both reliability and cost.
Other prior art devices are asserted as portable and less complicated, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,299 to Petrillo. However, these types of devices are rather bulky in size, and as a result the practicality of moving such a device is severely compromised. Specifically, the Petrillo '299 patent discloses an automatic golf ball teeing assembly including a ball hopper, a transfer mechanism, a delivery mechanism, and a tee. In delivering a golf ball to the tee, the delivery mechanism follows an upward and downward arcuate path. In order to accommodate the movement of the delivery mechanism, the ball hopper, the transfer mechanism, the delivery mechanism and the tee are arranged in series with respect to one another. Accordingly, the overall size of the assembly is relatively large and considerably bulky.
Thus, there is a need for an automatic golf ball assembly which is simple in design, inexpensive, portable and compact.